Began With Jealousy
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Rogue and Lucy have been dating for three months, when she returns from a mission with her team Rogue gets a little jealous that Natsu was able to protect her when he couldn't. He teased her and one thing lead to another. Rated M for Lemon. Pairing; RoLu


**Hello guys, here is my first Lemon... I wrote this myself so I hope it's okay... Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Could you please review?**

* * *

"So how was the mission Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"It was good, Natsu helped me when I couldn't defeat this guy. He took my keys and whip so all I could use was my fists. But he was to fast so when I was about to be defeated, Natsu came and saved me. He really is a nice guy, he is like my best friend. But in the end we finished the job and got the reward so now I have enough money for rent for five months." Lucy said as she hugged him from behind.

"Oh really, your 'best friend'." his voice had a tinge of jealousy in it. Lucy sighed at this, she knew why he was jealous, Natsu could protect her when he couldn't.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure Natsu wasn't trying to win you back like last time?" Rogue asked.

"N-no, of course not! I sorted it out last time, we're just friends and he knows it." Lucy stuttered, her face even redder than before.

"Then why are you blushing?" he turned around to face her, she let go of her hold on him and took a few steps back. The look on his face was filled with possession, like he didn't want anyone seeing her again. He was actually really jealous.

"I don't know." her back hit the wall and she jumped a bit. Rogue placed his hands on each side of Lucy's head, trapping her.

"You don't know?" he asked as he leaned forward, his breath fanned against her cheek as his lips got closer to hers. "Then I will give you something to blush about." his lips captured hers before she could say anything, his lips moved against hers as she was getting into it Rogue pulled away. "Lucy, do you love me?"

"Y-yeah, I do love you." he smiled a bit and captured her lips again. He pushed her up against the wall as he licked her bottom lip asking for permission, at this Lucy moaned and opened her mouth letting his tongue explore her mouth. Rogue nudged his knee in between her thighs, she moaned again because of this. She regretted that as Rogue moved his knee again.

Her hands made her way to his chest then up to his shoulder. Grabbing the fabric of his shirt as she moaned while his tongue was fighting with hers and his knee teasing her. His right hand moved from the wall to her breast and he squeezed it, earning another moan from her.

Lucy felt like her legs were going numb, she started to move down the wall but was stopped by Rogue as his leg was still in between hers. She let out a bigger moan as his knee rubbed against her underwear. She got this feeling in her lower abdomen as he did it again.

Rogue removed his lips from hers again, but didn't meet her lips but her throat this time and his other hand made it's way to her other breast.

"You're making such cute sounds Lucy. Has anyone else heard these before?" Lucy's face was even redder as she shook her head.

"N-no..." she moaned as he stopped what he was doing.

"You finally spoke." Rogue said in a voice full wonder. He pulled away and stood in front of her. He looked at her red face and something hit him, she looked scared to him. His eyes widen, his dragon side took over a little and he got to carried away with teasing her. "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to take it to far. I should be respecting your decisions to wait." Rogues back was facing her, Lucy stood their with a flushed face breathing harshly.

"It's okay, I just haven't done anything like this before. I got a little nervous." she said as she approached him and hugged him from behind, she felt him tense at this action. "Just remember; you're the only person who can do this to me. I don't want anyone else touching me the way you do, or to hear the sounds I make." her confession made something rise in his lower abdomen.

"L-lucy." Rogue looked at her with a small blush on his face.

"Please, take me. I know we have only been dating for three months and we are going a little fast. But I only want you to take me." she said as she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "Besides, you should finish what you started." she leaned forward to capture his lips, their lips moved together as their tongues danced. She moved away a few centimeters when she went to capture his lips again, he changed their positions quickly causing her to let out a small yelp.

"Wait... if we're doing this... I am on top." he said, making her blush even more. She felt herself getting wet from Rogue's statement. "But I will only do this if you want to. Because I have a feeling that once we start I wont be able to stop." he lowered himself over her slowly pushing his hips against hers, she let out a gasp when she felt his erection press against her thigh.

"I want this, please." with that said, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. His hands rested on her waist. Lucy thought it felt nice as his fingers brushed against her skin. She felt his knee nudge her legs again making her legs spread. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up slightly to make their position more comfortable. Resting her legs on his hips, he began to rub himself against her making her let out more moans.

The sounds of their heavy breathing and their moans filled Lucy's room, both thanking that Frosch had left to visit Sting and Lector. Lucy could feel the fabric of her shirt being ripped, hearing the tearing fabric made her eyes open and looked into Rogues red ones.

"Your shirt is in the way." he finally ripped the bothersome shirt away. Lucy pouted but sighed.

"You owe me a new shirt." he gave her a small laugh as he took off her shirt. Once her shirt was off she remove his cape and his shirt after wards. They both looked at each others torso, Lucy blushed slightly as she saw his muscles. He wasn't tan like the others though, he was actually a bit pale.

Rogue looked at Lucy's chest, her breasts were huge. He leaned forward and kissed her again, he grabbed one of her breasts. Once he squeezed it he removed his lips from hers and kissed her jaw bone. Somehow during his actions he unclasped her bra, she only noticed when he began to pull it away from her, and he began to play with her breasts again.

His mouth began to move down her throat towards her collar bone and to her breath. When she felt Rogue's tongue suck and kiss one of her nipples her breathing hitched. He nibbled, sucked and licked her nipple while the other was being played with by one of his fingers. His other hand made its way down to her naval, he realised he didn't remove her skirt yet. He got rid of the bothersome clothing and then rested his hand on her stomach before moving down to her private area again.

The blonde found it hard to keep quiet during this, she was breathing hard and moaning. Rogue lifted his head up and went to work on her other nipple. But stopped when he looked at Lucy's face, she had such an erotic look, her lips were swollen from the kissing, cheeks bright red and her half lidded eyes that were clouded with lust.

His hand went further and his fingers went under the elastic band of her panties and slid his fingers towards her wet womanhood. Lucy gasped as she felt Rogue's fingers touch her flesh, she let out a loud moan.

"You're already wet and you're wearing such naughty panties, were you expecting this Lucy?" he whispered in her ear as he continued his actions.

"N-no, I wasn't." she said in between her loud panting. He kept on playing with her lower lips; earning sounds of pleasure from the blonde under him. He pushed one of his fingers into her core and he felt how tight she was, he slowly pumped her with the one finger, he used his other hand and knee to keep her legs spread. She moved underneath him, she couldn't keep still when she felt him. His finger would curl and wiggle inside of her from time to time.

Lucy could feel the heat start to build up, she arched her back and lifted her hips for more. The shadow mage added another finger, stretch her so she could be ready for him. He began scissoring her to make her less tight. Lucy's head hit the pillow and her back arched again. Soon the third finger entered and Lucy was about to lose it.

"R-rogue! I'm g-gonna... Ahh!" she couldn't finished what she was saying as she felt her lower abdomen release the heat as screamed out Rogue's name. Rogue removed his fingers that were covered in her juices.

When Lucy opened her eyes she found Rogue licking his fingers. She felt him take off her underwear and he leaned forward and her face was hot as Rogue's breath on her. He began to lick and lap up her juices and clean her up. Lucy felt like she needed to do something so when he was done she leaned up to kiss him and she began to feel his body, her hands slowly brushing against his muscles.

She could taste herself on him but she had to focus on him, he hands reached his v-cut and she hummed to herself as she start to remove his belt and pants. When the belt was gone she pulled down his pants a little, that was until Rogue stood up and took off his pants. He stood there in his naked glory in front of Lucy, who was looking at his large erect member.

Rogue sat back on the bed looking at Lucy. Swallowing the lump down her throat and looking away from Rogues intense red eyes, she leaned forward and grasped his member; earning a moan from the shadow mage. Soon she began to pump him, wonder filled her ears and eyes when she looked up at her boyfriend, he looked so vulnerable. The sounds he was producing were making her keep on going, it was telling her she was doing something right.

Lucy was glad he wasn't the silent type. She would changer her pressure as she moved up and down on his cock. His head fell back and he bit his lip, he felt like he was in pure bliss, but knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up if she continued, he would burst at any moment now. Trying ignore the pleasure he grabbed Lucy's hand to stop her, she looked up at him and his lip crashed onto hers. He wrapped her arms around her and he set her down onto her mattress and towered over the blonde.

He gently kissed her a couple of times as he sat in between her legs. As he positioned himself his heart was beating fast.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Lucy looked up at him and blinked, she smiled at him and nodded. He sighed and his tip touched her entrance, Rogue leaned forward and captured her lips. He began to ease himself inside of her, inch by inch. Lucy's hands tugged on her hair lightly as she let out a gasp of pain when she moved her mouth away from his, she felt his hot breath on her neck as her head fell back. Almost filling her up, a barrier stopped Rogue from going in any further, he felt proud that he was her first.

He pulled back a bit and warned her, he thrust back in breaking the hymen. She let out a scream of pain as she dug her nails into his back, her grip would tighten when he went in deeper; filling her up. Rogue's member throbbed at the tightness, he winced at the pain of her nails digging into her shoulder. He was sure they were going to leave marks.

They stayed still to wait for Lucy to get used to his size, once he felt her hips move he took that as the it's okay. He moved at a slow pace since she still felt the slight pain. But soon that pain turned into an unbelievable pleasure. Lucy moved a bit telling him to go a bit faster. He did that and grabbed her hip and trusted faster and harder. She moaned at the new feeling as her mind went blank.

Lucy look up at Rogue who had a look on his face that she had never seen before, when her eyes moved down to his body she saw something. Every time when he thrust, his muscles would contract, for her it was an amazing sight. Then her eyes saw where they were connected, she smiled a bit, but her head fell back as he hit her sweet spot and she let out a moan and arched her back.

He noticed the different sound she made when he hit a certain spot, being a little curious he hit it again and got an even better sound. He thrust a couple more times hitting that spot each time, he could feel her tighten around him. While pumping inside her, he leaned forward only to breath heavily next to her ear causing Lucy to moan even louder.

"L-Lucy, you feel so good." he whispered in between his heavy breathing. Her mind was fogging up she never knew it would feel this good.

"It feels... ahh, so g-good! More, ahh! Please Rogue!" she couldn't believe how good it was. Rogue smirked a little at this and began to suck on her neck. He went even faster, deeper and harder, she felt the same feeling as before and let out a gasp when she felt Rogue's hand fall onto her clit, he was rubbing her fast in a circular motion. Her fingernails were scratching at his back, causing cuts on his back.

"R-rogue!" Her back arched higher than before as he added more of a snap to his powerful thrusts. Lucy let go and screamed his name louder. Rogue released a few seconds later spilling his seed into her.

The room was silent, apart from the heavy breathing of the couple. After a while Rogue pulled out of her and rolled over bringing Lucy on top of him. Lucy heard Rogues heart beating wildly and felt his chest rise and fall with his harsh breathing. Once the two were calm Lucy looked up and gave Rogue a kiss on the lips.

"Wow... That was just... amazing." Lucy breathed out.

"I've never felt this exhausted." he looked at Lucy and gave her a smile. "You're great. I've never felt like this before." his hold on her tightened. "I really love you."

"I love you too." he pulled the covers covering them and they bother fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I love RoLu, to bad chapter 324 was a total RoLu killer... But it was FutureLucy...**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


End file.
